


XXXL belly bed

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Body Worship, Crushing, Fat - Freeform, Huge - Freeform, M/M, Micro, Microfic, Squeezing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Lucio wakes up to find himself really small and short! now he can either try to get to his massive boyfriend and call for help or just indulge in his fantasies and explore his boyfriend's body at such a small size.





	XXXL belly bed

——————————

Lucio woke up nice and early seemingly nothing was wrong when he woke up. Except, he did fall asleep cuddling on top of his boyfriend Junkrat who was a few hundred pounds overweight.

Junkrats big belly and round ass made for some great cuddling and Lucio often preferred his boyfriend over the actually bed to sleep on. Junkrat was incredibly big though. So soft and squishy Lucio was more than happy to admit that he had helped Junkrat get to that size.

So when Lucio woke up he didn’t bother to look around. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed Junkrats belly. That was all cut short though when he felt the bed ruse incredibly fat and fall down. Lucio scrambled up and looked down.

“What the...?” Lucio said to himself slowly standing up as he finally saw what was going on around him. Somehow Lucio had managed to shrink down overnight, and was atop of his extra large boyfriend who seemed massive to him now.

“Junkrat! Jamie!” Lucio tried to call out, but his voice was too hard to hear for his boyfriend to wake up, instead he felt Junkrats giant stomach gurgle around.

Lucio stumbles around on the round belly. His feet seeping into the incredibly soft fat. He heard Junkrat open his mouth and slowly inhale.

“BURRRAAAAP” Junkrat has somehow managed to belch, causing his belly to rise up and send Lucio tumbling backwards.

“Shit!” Lucio swore, not seeing Junkrats huge belly button on tripping over it, falling and rolling down the doughy belly and yelled when he fell off.

Thankfully he landed on the bed with a bump. Lucio landed somewhere pretty hot and Lucio was starting to sweat. With one look though he knew where he was.

“Jeez Rat, I thought yours was big enough before” Lucio commented, pointing out just how big Junkrat’s bulge was. He bet it could crush him now.

With the little space he had when falling in between Junkrat’s blubbery thighs, Lucio could see some of the Junkers ass pressing into the ground and he could help but scramble over and poke it.

“Everything about you is so fucking soft” Lucio purred, Junkrats fatness was a good enough distraction for suddenly shrinking down to an incredibly small size over night.

Lucio was mesmerized, unable to keep his greedy hands off Junkrats incredibly hot body. The fact that he had fed Junkrat, constantly, making sure he almost popped at every meal was really worth it.

After awhile Lucio realized that he couldn’t stay down there forever. The only downfall to having a really big boyfriend was that when you suddenly shrunk down to be really small, climbing on Junkrat’s sweaty inner thighs made it incredibly had and difficult to get up there.

As Lucio climbed though he decided it was worth it if it meant that Junkrat could sport an amazing ass and really round gut. Lucio couldn’t help but blush a little bit as he grabbed onto Junkrat’s fat thighs to help climb up.

Lucio gasped as he pulled himself up. Resting a bit on his boyfriend’s thigh as Junkrat’s belly provides him with some shade. If it weren’t for seeing the stump end on Junkrats leg he would have no idea where he was. Lucio would just be lost, surrounded by fat until the Junker woke up.

After finally catching his breath, Lucio stood up and waddled towards Junkrats face, thinking of ways he could wake him up without being squished to death.

If climbing one wide thigh wasn’t hard enough for Lucio, climbing to the top of Junkrats gigantic belly would be another journey. It wasn’t as bad to climb though since it wasn’t nearly as sweaty as the thighs, so he made it up there with relative ease.

Climbing over to Junkrat was pretty easy, but when it came to coming upon Junkrats chest, Lucio found himself nestling right up in between the two moobs. Lucio’s break did not last long though as Junkrats flesh hand suddenly rose up over Lucio and pushed him forward, causing Lucio to go flying into Junkrats thighs. Then Lucio struggled to keep his balance as Junkrat turned to his side.

Unfortunately Lucio wasn’t quick enough and fell into Junkrat’s belly hang. Lucio could just barely see the light, trapped between the belly fold that was sweaty and warm. He could hear his stomach growl and grumble. Of course Junkrat was even hungry in his sleep. He had grown quite the appetite after gaining so much weight.

Lucio was reminded ex tacky just how much weight his boyfriend piled on as he struggled to climb out of the belly hang. Thankfully he hadn’t fallen in far, but it was a close call.

When Lucio stood up he saw had an opportunity to see something new. One of Junkrat’s ass cheeks protruding out and catching Lucio’s eye. This was more of like an exploration of Junkrats flab than an attempt to wake him up. Lucio couldn’t help himself, he was obsessed. Obsessed with making his boyfriend the biggest he could possibly be.

Lucio practically drooled when he came upon the sight of the large ass. He went on his knees and dug his hands into the doughy butt. Which was formed with many many meals and stuffings. This was the ass that helped ripped out of almost every pair of shorts Junkrat owned, the ass that outgrew chairs and broke couches, Lucio laid down on it and rubbed it soothingly.

It was one of his favorite parts about Junkrats body, besides the huge belly of course. Lucio couldn’t decide which one was better. He liked them both a lot. For some reason this sort of played out really well for Lucio, he’d always have fantasies about being covered and squished by his massive boyfriend. That was just apart of it though. Lucio always knew he liked bigger guys. Junkrat was adorable right away butbhe knew Junkrat could stand to gain a few pounds.

Look at Junkrat now, too heavy to weigh himself and waddling has become hard for him. Junkrat was a little nervous at first but he soon became addicted to his gluttony. It didn’t help that Lucio was super handsy. Constantly grabbing his ass and belly, Junkrat was treated like a king.

Now to Lucio Junkrat seemed even bigger, him at a size that he’s only ever dreamed of! Lucio was in heaven, resting on his boyfriend’s soft belly.

His pleasant thoughts were interrupted yet again when Lucio suddenly fell to the ground. Landing right by Junkrat’s ass. Before he could process what was going on, the light around him disappeared and Lucio noticed that Junkrat was rolling back over, and as soon as the round ass pressed against the incredibly small Lucio, he woke up.

“Shite sorry love!” Junkrat apologized, waking up and rolling over off his boyfriend. Apparently Junkrat had rolled over on Lucio while he slept, the small dj getting a face full of moobs and a soft belly that knocked the wind out of him.

Lucio blushed and shrugged it off, “it wasn’t too bad, it did feel nice being squished with all your fatness. Besides, did I say for you to get off?” Lucio asked.

Junkrat scratched his large gut, “sorry, I just don’t wanna hurt ya”

Lucio smiled and leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend, “I can find a solution to that”

About five minutes later Junkrat was falling back asleep again as Lucio rested between the Junker’s wide thighs, belly pressing against his head.

Lucio couldn’t wait to have Junkrat be his bed full time.

——————————

I hoped you liked this my dude! Of course based off our chats about boombox and you may have gotten me into micro a little bit. Happy birthday!


End file.
